prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 15, 2020 NXT results
The January 15, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Summary Keith Lee set out to put Roderick Strong and The Undisputed ERA on notice, but what he got instead was a possible major hit to his chances at claiming Strong's NXT North American Championship next week. The UE didn't take kindly to Lee calling them out and proclaiming he would defeat Strong, and they responded in vicious fashion. Using the numbers game to their advantage as they have so many times before, The Undisputed ERA committed a 4-on-1 assault, going so far as to stomp on a steel chair wrapped around The Limitless Superstar's ankle. Luckily Tommaso Ciampa arrived to provide backup before they could further escalate the attack, but the potentially title opportunity-jeopardizing damage had already been done. Gaining a measure of retribution against The Undisputed ERA later in the evening, Lee plowed through not only them — but also some unfortunate members of the security staff — outside Full Sail. Consider the premiere of The BroserWeights a rousing success — and perhaps even one of the favorites to take home The Dusty Cup. Teaming up for the first time ever to compete in The Dusty Classic, Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne impressed against the more experienced tandem of Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster. Decked out in coordinated gear, the aptly-named BroserWeights demonstrated surprisingly strong chemistry, while their unique in-ring styles made for a formidable combination to overcome the high-flying offense of Andrews & Webster. Dunne put Andrews away after flipping him right into a blistering ripcord knee from Riddle. It's been proven over and over again on the black-and-gold brand that no one man can successfully stand up to The Undisputed ERA alone — not even Tommaso Ciampa. But with former #DIY partner Johnny Gargano at his side, The Blackheart might have a fighting chance. The Blackheart called out NXT Champion Adam Cole and the rest of NXT's golden gang. though he quickly found himself overwhelmed like many Undisputed ERA adversaries before him. It was Johnny Wrestling who came to Ciampa's aid, though, and together they were able to fight off The UE. The familiar image of Gargano and Ciampa side-by-side was a sight for sore eyes at Full Sail, but it also begged the question — is #DIY back to stay, and if so, for how long? The reunion of Kushida & Alex Shelley electrified Full Sail, but they ran into a focused buzzsaw in The Grizzled Young Veterans, who spoiled the storied duo's return to the ring to advance in The Dusty Classic. Kushida & Shelley often looked like they had barely missed a beat since their days tagging in Japan, showcasing their rapport with expertly applied double-team offense — but not quite at the level to topple James Drake & Zack Gibson, who claimed victory after hitting the Ticket to Mayhem on Shelley. Met with an opportunity for a sportsmanlike handshake with their opponents afterward, The Grizzled Young Veterans wanted nothing to do with it, instead declaring that their only mission is to capture The Dusty Cup. Isaiah Scott is swerving all the way to an NXT Cruserweight Championship opportunity. By virtue of knocking off Lio Rush and Tyler Breeze in a Triple Threat Match, "Swerve" will be one of three challengers vying for Angel Garza's title in a Fatal 4-Way Match at WWE Worlds Collide on Saturday, Jan. 25. The two other yet-to-be-determined competitors will be representatives of NXT UK. Garza himself was on hand at the commentary table, getting a chance to do some scouting ahead of his next title defense. He had a front row seat for the breakneck-paced battle that saw all three competitors dazzle the NXT crowd, ultimately witnessing Scott plant Breeze with the JML Driver for the win. Whoever emerges as NXT Women's Champion at WWE Worlds Collide will have their work cut out for them as Bianca Belair will challenge either reigning champion Rhea Ripley or Toni Storm at NXT TakeOver: Portland. The EST of NXT reigned victorious over a tough field in a Battle Royal this week on NXT to earn that opportunity, last eliminating Io Shirai to conclude an eventful and chaotic melee in the black-and-gold brand's red-hot Women's Division. Making her return to action was Tegan Nox, hitting the ring for the first time since ex-bestie Dakota Kai's shocking betrayal and savage attack back at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. But it was The Captain of Team Kick again having the last laugh. Kai did not compete in the Battle Royal, but emerged at ringside to shove Nox off the top rope and eliminate her, yet again foiling "The Girl with the Shiniest Wizard." Shayna Baszler's entry stunned both the audience and the competition as the former champion tried to re-establish her dominance over the pack. But instead of emerging with a rematch for her old title, The Queen of Spades may have instead found a new foe in Shotzi Blackheart, who picked the perfect moment to catch Baszler by surprise and discard her over the top rope. Results ; ; *Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne defeated Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic First Round Match *Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) defeated Time Splitters (Alex Shelley & KUSHIDA) in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic First Round Match *Isaiah Scott defeated Lio Rush and Tyler Breeze in a Triple Threat Match to become #1 Contender for the NXT Cruiserweight Championship *Bianca Belair defeated Candice LeRae and Jessi Kamea and MJ Jenkins and Indi Hartwell and Catalina and Io Shirai and Kayden Carter and Mercedes Martinez and Mia Yim and Santana Garrett and Shotzi Blackheart and Tegan Nox and Deonna Purrazzo and Kacy Catanzaro and Vanessa Borne and Shayna Baszler and Xia Li in a Battle Royal to become #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Undisputed ERA attacked Keith Lee Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne v Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano fought off The Undisputed ERA The Grizzled Young Veterans v Alex Shelley & Kushida Isaiah Scott v Lio Rush and Tyler Breeze WWE NXT Women's Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #387 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #387 at WWE.com * NXT #387 on WWE Network Category:2020 television events Category:Events with Battle Royal matches